


Truth

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Desafío relampago [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Play, I Tried, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Vibrators, Yukishiro Azuma Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Azuma es un sumiso que debe esperar a su cuidador aunque eso suponga permanecer en papel aunque no haya nadie a su alrededor.Cuando él llegue, lo hará con una sorpresa que le cambiará la vida.**Escrito para el Desafío Relámpago deEs de fanfics**El título de esta historia es la dela canción homónima de Arashi(¿por qué? No hay por qué xD la está escuchando al momento de estar escribiendo)Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Series: Desafío relampago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785121
Kudos: 2





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sí que fue complicadito este desafío. Iba investigando a medida que escribía (apenas leí el tema que me había tocado ya tenía una idea medio formada), así que me pasé por más de veinte páginas diferentes.  
> La elección del fandom fue porque los principales para los que venía escribiendo seguro que tiene al menos un _pet play_ , así que decidí hacerlo para un fandom sobre el cual no haya leído algo así, y A3 fue el elegido.  
> Respecto a la pareja, tenía otras dos en mente, pero debido a la diferencia de edad, Sakyo/Azuma sería la menos controversial, supongo.  
> Espero que les guste :) 
> 
> Tema: _Pet play_ (el _kitten play_ es una derivación del mismo, así que vale ;3)  
> Diálogo que debe incluir: ¿Aún tienes esperanza?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

La llave quedó a medio camino de la cerradura. Estaba cansado. Quería cruzar esa puerta y acostarse a dormir una semana entera si fuera posible, pero en ese departamento había algo que se lo impediría y terminaría por despertarlo. Suspiró, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró para abrir la puerta. La débil luz de la habitación al final del pasillo seguía encendida. Se sacó el abrigo, y pareció percatarse por primera vez de lo pesado que era. El sonido de un cascabel lo empujó a acelerar su ceremonia. Cambió su calzado de cuero por un par de pantuflas cómodas y, con su portafolios y bolsa en mano, cruzó finalmente aquel largo pasillo. Llegó hasta su habitación y encendió la luz. Un par de ojos observaban sus acciones con curiosidad, su dueño acurrucado sobre una cama circular de color violeta preparada especialmente para él. El hombre se arrodilló y sacó una caja de la bolsa que llamó la atención de su acompañante. La abrió y le enseñó un dulce de textura gelatinosa. Un sonido similar a un ronroneo salió de la cama. 

—Ven. Lo traje para ti —al oír sus palabras, el sujeto finalmente saltó fuera de la cama. Era un hombre quizás de unos treinta años, probablemente un poco más, no podría decirse con seguridad. Su piel era tan blanca y perfecta que, si así lo deseaba, podría pasar por una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello plateado caía sobre uno de sus hombros perezosamente atado, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un arnés de cuero de color negro. Miró intensamente al rubio de anteojos frente suyo cuando se le acercó, caminando en cuatro patas, esperando por la siguiente orden. Él le extendió el dulce que rodeó con su lengua sobre su mano, pero tenía dificultades para comerlo de esa manera. Esto se reflejó en la expresión de confusión en su rostro—. Oh, lo siento. Debería cortarlo para que comas mejor, ¿no? —el dulce fue partido al medio y el otro sujeto finalmente lo devoró mientras recibía caricias sobre su cabello—. ¿Me extrañaste, Azuma? —el aludido le respondió con un quejido como si estuviera respondiendo afirmativamente. Mientras comía el segundo trozo de dulce, su cabeza se frotaba contra la palma abierta de su cuidador y emitía sonidos felices por tenerlo de vuelta a su lado. Se le acercó con cautela y frotó su cabeza sobre su pecho buscando de esta manera más afecto de su parte—. ¿Qué te parece si te damos un baño? —Azuma respondió con un maullido y siguió sus pasos hasta el cuarto—. Primero entraré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Después preparé el baño para ti. Quédate sentado aquí como buen chico —pese a recibir una caricia sobre sus cabellos, Azuma se quejó. Su cuidador sabía que sería una situación tortuosa para él. El cuerpo de Azuma siempre reaccionaba de manera positiva al verlo desnudo y no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar al hombre frente suyo. El cuidador entró a la tina y abrió el agua caliente de la ducha. No se molestó en cerrar la cortina para evitar que Azuma lo observara, al contrario, quería que lo hiciera, disfrutaba provocarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar la erección que trataba de ocultar con torpeza. Volvió a prestar atención a su propio cuerpo, cubriéndolo con espuma mientras gemía satisfactoriamente por el roce de la suave esponja sobre su piel. Después de deshacerse del acondicionador de su cabello, llamó a Azuma con una seña—. Ven aquí —el aludido se acercó y entró a la tina con dificultad. Las primeras veces había terminado de cara dentro de la tina, afortunadamente, sin ningún hueso roto pese a la desesperación de su cuidador que había terminado abruptamente la escena para llevarlo al hospital. Con su suave voz le dijo que eso no era nada. El tema nunca fue mencionado de nuevo, tampoco la duda de si alguna vez alguien le había levantado la mano. Era una de las reglas que habían establecido: nunca meterse en la vida del otro por fuera de la dinámica que mantenían. Azuma iría a su departamento los viernes por la mañana y lo esperaría preparado para llevar a cabo la escena que él dispusiera cuando llegara. Aunque tuviera que esperar hasta el sábado o el mismo domingo y pasar juntos unas pocas horas, como era el caso. Su cuidador se sentó frente a él en la tina y masajeó su cabello. El arnés y las orejas de gato que Azuma tenía quedaron del lado de afuera, pero la cola que tenía seguía mojándose con el agua que se había acumulado—. ¿Fuiste un buen chico mientras yo no estaba? —un maullido feliz fue la respuesta que recibió—. Levanta la cola, Azuma. Tengo que lavarte aquí también —le dijo su cuidador mientras enrollaba la cola de peluche a su mano. Azuma se arrodilló en la tina y fue estirándose hacia adelante hasta apoyar sus brazos y frente sobre el agua que estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Su cuidador agarró el lubricante que estaba junto con los demás artículos de baño y vertió un poco entre la cola que se extendía de entre los muslos de Azuma para moverlo poco a poco—. Si no te relajas, te va a doler cuando te lo quite. Sé que te gusta, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti —sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver las mejillas rojas de Azuma—. Buen chico —susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos al haber logrado sacar el objeto que lanzó a un costado. Invadido por la curiosidad y porque sería necesario para más tarde, rozó el esfínter de Azuma con un dedo. Oyó quejido enmascarado con un sonido animal resonando en el baño—. Te dije que también tengo que lavar esta parte de tu cuerpo —si Azuma hubiera tenido fuerza para negarse, no podía hacerlo, después de todo era una orden. Su cuidador pudo fácilmente meter un dedo dentro suyo. Podría haber metido dos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero no quería lastimarlo, lo que tenía preparado para recompensarlo era mucho mejor. El sonido que Azuma hacía sobre el agua le dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas. ¿Estaba saliéndose de personaje o lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Agarró sus cabellos para llamar su atención y sintió que el maullido que le dedicó, llegó hasta sus partes bajas. Todavía no era el momento, debía esperar un poco más. Secar a Azuma era una tarea complicada. Mientras él lo hacía con una toalla, él lo hacía con su lengua y pasando el dorso de su mano por sobre su rostro y cabello. La toalla terminaba enredada en sus propios brazos, pero su cuidador también se llevaba un par de lamidas, así que no era tan terrible tardar un poco más en el proceso. Azuma llamó su atención y una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el arnés que había quedado en el suelo—. Déjalo ahí, ya no lo necesitas —ambos salieron del baño y, ¿cuándo Azuma había aprendido a caminar entre sus piernas con esa elegancia? No lo sabía. Tampoco quería creer que lo hacía con alguien más. Volvió su mirada al sillón vacío de la sala de estar donde había dejado el regalo que había llevado para él—. Patas arriba —ante la orden, Azuma se sentó sobre su trasero con sus pies debajo del mismo, y levantó sus brazos enseñándole sus manos cerradas como si fueran las patas de un gato. Su cuidador sacó de la bolsa un arnés de terciopelo del mismo color violeta que la cama de Azuma. Aún en su papel felino, el hombre pudo apreciar su mirada brillando de felicidad. Con una pose un poco incómoda, logró ponerle el arnés que Azuma le agradeció con ronroneos y frotándose contra su cuerpo. Dada su tarea por finalizada, el cuidador se sentó en el sofá mientras lo observaba pasar el dorso de su mano bañada en saliva sobre su mejilla una y otra vez. Podía quedarse todo el día haciendo eso. Sin embargo, lo llamó con una seña y, orgulloso, Azuma se le acercó—. Levanta la cola —el cuidador percibió un cambio en la expresión de Azuma. Le gustaba ver eso. Mientras él se acostaba en el suelo, se puso de pie y le palmeó varias veces la cabeza—. Quédate —su plan era hacerlo esperar. No sabía cuánto, quizás un poco más de lo necesario. Tampoco se tomaría el tiempo para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Al regresar a la habitación lo encontró en la misma posición, ya que él se lo había ordenado y Azuma tenía que cumplir con ello. Se arrodilló a su lado y abrió la botella de lubricante que había llevado consigo. Vertió el contenido en el juguete que tenía en su mano y en tres de sus dedos. Metió uno entre los muslos de Azuma, otro, y finalmente, metió el nuevo juguete que había le comprado. Acarició sus muslos y se sentó en el sofá—. Siéntate —Azuma se sentó sobre su trasero y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con una larga cola del mismo material y color que su arnés y maulló, feliz. Su cuidador lo observaba, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y apretó el botón del control que tenía en la otra. Vio la reacción de sorpresa de Azuma y contuvo las ganas de terminar con la dinámica por esa noche y hacerle el amor hasta perder el conocimiento. Se relamió los labios mientras lo veía temblar conforme subía el nivel del vibrador. Sabía que él también lo estaba disfrutando, lo notaba en sus mejillas rojas y en el sudor que brillaba como si fueran diamantes incrustados en su piel. Eso era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que tenía preparado para él—. Amasa —le ordenó, y Azuma se le acercó para subir a su lado y acomodarse sobre sus piernas. Su cuidador acarició su cabello, el vibrador ya estaba en su nivel máximo y sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera haberlo tocado, Azuma había alcanzado el clímax en silencio. Los jadeos que no podía evitar emitir lo sacaban un poco de papel, pero eso era algo que su cuidador le permitía—. ¿Vamos a dormir, Azuma? —el hombre recibió un maullido por respuesta. Supuso que era una afirmativa. Apagó el vibrador y se puso de pie—. Vamos —Azuma se bajó del sofá y siguió los pasos del hombre hasta su habitación. Él se sacó la bata de seda color azabache y la lanzó a los pies de la cama. Azuma llamó su atención con un maullido, pero al no recibir la atención que esperaba, fue a acostarse a su mullido colchón—. ¿Aún tienes esperanza? —al oír un maullido de su parte, el hombre suspiró, ya acostado en la cama—. Puedes subir —aún en la oscuridad de la habitación era increíble cómo Azuma podía seguir en papel. El cuidador sintió el peso ajeno acurrucándose luego a su lado. Él llevó una mano a sus cabellos y lo acarició hasta quedarse dormido. 

* * *

  
  


Azuma fue despertado por el exquisito aroma a café que venía de la cocina. Se sentó con pereza en la cama al darse cuenta que no había nadie a su lado. Hizo su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y reparó en la imperceptible cadena de plata con un dije de color violeta alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada se posó sobre el hombre que entró a la habitación con el desayuno en las manos. 

—¿Qué es esto? 

—Te dije que tenía otro regalo para ti —el hombre dejó la bandeja que tenía sobre la cama y metió su dedo índice dentro del collar para acariciar la piel de Azuma—. Pensé que ya era tiempo de darte esto. ¿Hace cuánto que estamos así? 

Azuma no podía hablar. Era la primera vez que vivía algo así, que alguien quería compartir con él más que una noche. Sintiendo su vista nublándose, se acercó al hombre y besó suavemente sus labios. 

—Gracias, Sakyo-kun. 

—Gracias a ti —susurró el hombre mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Azuma—. Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Quedé a dos palabras de no poder participar en el desafío XD pero, lo logré x'D  
> Me quedé con ganas de escribir sobre esta ship en este contexto, así que, precuela y secuela, ¿por qué no? 👀


End file.
